Let it Die
by adventure-timer225
Summary: Edward decides he has to end it. I was kind of bored at home so... this is the result. Inspired by Let it Die by Three Days Grace. (All credit to them!... and Stephenie Meyer too...)


Let it Die

I just didn't love her anymore. I had loved her in the beginning, but that was before she became clingy and jealous and arrogant for having me. Of course, she was beautiful. She had piercing eyes and long, beautiful hair that I fell in love with at the first moment I saw her. I was in high school though, I was young and naïve. I let the relationship carry on and we were graduating college already.

But she was like a totally different person after high school. When she was with me at first it was purely true love. But when she saw all of the other girls staring open-mouthed at us something snapped in her. She became arrogant for having me. She said I was the hottest guy anyone has ever seen and all the other girls were jealous of her. She began showing me off to her friends, and kissing me inappropriately at the most inappropriate times. Once I was with my brother and sister, and she sat on my lap kissing my face off when we were at one of the most high class restaurants in town.

And she never liked me buying her expensive things. But when she saw everyone staring at her instead of me she had me buy her anything expensive in the store. She almost cleaned out my bank account until I transferred into a different bank without her knowledge.

Nothing was the same. I guess I had her reveal her true self further into the relationship.

And I tried. I really did. But she wasn't the shy, beautiful girl I fell in love with in high school. And now it was time for it to end.

"I just don't love you anymore. I can't do this. You are just not the same." Anger and sadness was building on her face, and she was about to scream at me.

"What do you mean you don't love me? We've been together for years! So all of a sudden you just don't want to love me anymore? Just so you can start over and end it with another girl?"

I was about to scream back, but I kept my calm façade. "You can't say that I never tried to make this work. I have tried for years now, but you clearly are a different person. And now I have to let you go." One moment I saw the same girl from those years ago. I saw the happy, kind high school love I had loved before. Then I felt a sharp stinging on the left side of my face, and opened my eyes to see her storming into her car.

She drove faster than I have ever seen her drive. And it was in the car I bought her. I let her keep it though, trying to not make myself look like I was a jerk and take all of my stuff back.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. That was one of the most difficult, yet surprisingly easy things I have ever done in my life. I walked back to my car, feeling relaxed. I decided I was going to call everyone- Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie- to come to the bar with me as celebration. They knew that she was different too, which just mad them avoid her more. They knew of my decision before I had officially decided on it. I was thinking of it for the past few months. We met at the front of the bar with congratulations going all around.

"Finally, she's gone forever."

"I hated everything about her from the start, Eddie."

"She was getting out of control."

"She was never a girl to come home to."

They kept talking about how awful she was as we walked into the bar. Thankfully there weren't too many people around, but enough to make our conversation blend with the background noise.

I sat on a bar stool while being surrounded with my friends and family, being congratulated all around. A figure moved from behind the bar, and I realized it was the bartender.

"What can I get for you?" The voice was so melodic, and was strong and confident. I turned to the sound and saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She was clearly a couple years younger than I was at the least. Her hair was bunched in a ponytail with the bangs hanging out. And she had innocent, big, wondering eyes.

_What are you thinking? You just broke up with you long term high school girlfriend! I don't you should get into another messed up relationship._

But a big part of me was happy she was gone. I didn't have to deal with her anymore. I realized I haven't spoken yet.

"Anything that has alcohol," I simply told her. She laughed, and was a beautiful, musical sound.

"Alright then." She grabbed a beer from behind the counter and handed me the bottle. Alice and Rose were talking behind me, sitting with Em and Jasper. They are planning something, I could tell.

As expected, Alice walked up from behind me. "Hey! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward. He just broke up with his arrogant, snobby girlfriend. Can you give him a stronger drink, please?" She smiled sweetly and nodded.

She made the drink and gave it to me, and Alice was hovering around me and the bartender. "So, what's your name?" she asked her.

The bartender blushed, adorable. "I'm Bella."

_Three Days Grace- Let it Die (their song! all credit to them!)_

_We had fire in our eyes_  
_ In the beginning I_  
_ Never felt so alive_  
_ In the beginning you_  
_ You blame me but_  
_ It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_ I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_ I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_  
_ It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_

_ We had time on our side_  
_ In the beginning we_  
_ We had nothing to hide_  
_ In the beginning you_  
_ You blame me but_  
_ It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_ I just don't want to hear it anymore_

_ I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_  
_ It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_

_ You say that I didn't try_  
_ You say that I didn't try_  
_ You say that I didn't try_

_ I swear I never meant to let it die_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_  
_ It's not fair when you say that I didn't try_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_  
_ I just don't care about you anymore_


End file.
